Let it rain
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Anzu esta triste porque sus padres la han vuelto a dejar sola, Yugi trata de consolarla pero no puede. Solamente existe una persona que lo logre y que la haga feliz en unos minutos. One-Shot


**Hola mis amores! Este es un nuevo one-shot y ya sabrán de quien… es obvio de Atem & Anzu. Bueno espero que lo disfruten c:**

En un día nublado de Domino se encontraba un chico de cabello tricolor un poco bajito y una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros quien obviamente se veía mas alta que él; sentados en los columpios del parque Domino. El clima era muy agradable para Anzu Masaki pero para Yugi Muto era muy frio y triste. Después de salir de clases ambos llegaron ahí ya que la castaña se sentía triste porque sus padres la volvieron a dejar sola.

-Aun no logro comprender… ¿Cuándo llegaron y cuando se fueron tus padres?-pregunto Yugi mientras miraba a su amiga.

La chica guardo silencia y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente.

-Ellos llegaron ayer por la tarde- explico –Ellos solo volvieron por unas cosas y pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero cuando desperté ellos… ya se habían ido- dijo mientras se columpiaba.

-Tal vez no me corresponda preguntar esto pero… ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con ellos?-pregunto un poco triste.

-La empresa para la que trabajan les dio un pequeño departamento donde muy apenas viven a gusto y ellos nunca están ahí- comenzó a explicarle con cierta dificultad –Llegamos a la conclusión que yo viviría cómodamente en nuestra casa y en esta ciudad, en cuanto me gradué podre trabajar para ahorrar e irme a vivir a New York- fingió sonreír pero las lagrimas ya estaban en sus mejillas.

-Tú no estas sola Anzu, nos tienes a todos nosotros- dijo el chico con un tono triste.

La chica bajo la cabeza y detuvo el columpio sin soltar las cadenas de este. Se sentía muy sola aunque sus amigos le dijeran que no lo estaba, no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo. El aire comenzó a soplar mas fuerte, las ramas de los arboles parecían hacer bailar las hojas verdes. Los columpios vacíos comenzaron a moverse solos. Simplemente todo lo que podía escuchar la chica la estaba tranquilizando.

Unos minutos después la mano de Yugi llego a una mano de Anzu quien agarraba una de las cadenas como su vida dependiera de ello. La castaña después de sentirla no hizo más que soltar la cadena y tomar la de su mejor amigo. Ella aun no levantaba la mirada pero podía ver su mano junto la del tricolor, ella apretaba la mano de el y este le devolvía el apretón pero un poco mas fuerte. Estos actos hicieron sentir el cariño que este le tenía a ella. Al levantar la mirada para hacerle frente a su amigo vio que no se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia… se trataba del espíritu del rompecabezas a quien le llamaban Yami. Rápidamente ella se libero del agarre de este y tomo nuevamente la cadena avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrado tanto para que me sueltes la mano?- pregunto serio.

-¿Desde cuando tomaste el lugar de Yugi?- pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco del miedo.

El chico solo comenzó a reírse y después la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Desde hace rato… para ser exacto desde el ultimo comentario de Yugi- le respondió.

-¿Cómo es que no dijiste algo?- pregunto aun mas avergonzada.

-Te veías muy triste pero no me atreví en hablarte hasta verte un poco calmada- le explico –Cuando vi que ya no llorabas por impulso acerque mi mano a la tuya- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y sujetaba las cadenas de su columpio.

-Ya veo…- respondió sonrojada.

-Le pedí a Yugi que cambiáramos lugares para decirte algo…- dijo en su mismo tono serio de siempre.

Anzu lo miro atentamente ya que el chico tardo en encontrar las palabras. Este tomo su rompecabezas y comenzó a hablar.

-Anzu…no se como es la sensación de no tener a tus padres, tampoco se cual es la sensación del abandono ¿sabes porque? –La miro mientras esta se sonrojaba- ya sabrás la respuesta pero esta vez es diferente…- se levanto del columpio y se apuso enfrente de ella y se arrodillo –Tu respuesta tal vez es que tus amigos siempre estarán a tu lado pero hay algo mas… la sensación de sentirse amado y también porque no recuerdo haber tenido padres- termino de explicarle.

-No entiendo…- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Yami miro hacia otro lado y después pensó un poco.

-Los amigos siempre te querrán ante todo pero tu respóndeme algo, ¿Entre amigos se aman?- Anzu iba a contestar a su pregunta pero después este la interrumpió –Amar y querer no es lo mismo, el querer es dar y esperar, en toda amistad cuando se da algo el otro espera algo a cambio pero no al instante y eso lo hace paciente; en cambio amar es dar todo sin esperar algo pero a veces es paciente e impaciente… ¿Me entiendes?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Sobre tu pregunta… algunos amigos se pueden llegar entre si pero no todos pero de lo que estoy segura es que todos se quieren- le respondió sonrojada -¿A que viene esto, Yami?- le pregunto.

-La cura para todo dolor es el amor- respondió –Es la razón por la que tu te sientes sola, recibes mucho cariño pero no te satisface… lo que tu necesitas es sentirte amada, protegida… Anzu…- este se vio interrumpido cuando empezó a llover, cuando Anzu iba a correr para encontrar refugio, Yami sujetó su brazo y la atrajo a él, después este los cubrió con la chaqueta que siempre llevaba.

-Yami…- dijo al verlo a los ojos.

-Sé que estas enamorada lo noto en tus ojos, cuando miras a Yugi te brillan… ¿Sientes algo por el?- le pregunto.

Anzu no sabia que responder, Yami pensaba que estaba enamorada de Yugi pero ni ella sabia sobre eso… estaba tan confundida sobre quien quería, si a su mejor amigo o al espíritu que habitaba en el rompecabezas. La lluvia cada vez se intensificaba, causando que la chaqueta no pudiera protegerlos por mucho más tiempo.

-Yo… yo…- comenzó a hablar.

-No me digas mas… creo saber la respuesta- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto confundida.

-Yugi me lo acaba de decir bueno, su sospecha- dijo mientras veía a su portador a un lado suyo que desgraciadamente Anzu no lo podía ver.

-¿Y se puede saber de quien sospecha?- dijo mientras sonreía.

La lluvia comenzó a bajar de intensidad pero aun seguía un poco fuerte y Yami solo miraba a Anzu mientras esta se sonrojaba más hasta parecer tomate.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría saber tu respuesta- susurro.

En esos momentos Yami miro a Yugi y después hablo en su mente.

-Perdóname Yugi pero no puedes ver esto- dijo mientras el otro tricolor lo miraba confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto asustado.

-Te mandare un rato al laberinto de escaleras…- respondió.

-¡No todo menos eso! ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto asustado.

-Después hablaremos de esto- dijo para después con un simple movimiento de cabeza Yugi entro al rompecabezas.

Yami después miro a Anzu quien estaba roja a más no poder.

-Te ves linda mojada…- dijo acomodándole un mechón mojado –Yugi y yo sabemos que yo te gusto- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto impactada Anzu -¡Como es posi….!- ella no termino de reclamar ya que Yami la había besado.

Yami beso con dulzura a la chica por un corto tiempo y después de separarse de la chica tomo el rompecabezas e hizo que la chica se desmayara.

-"Perdóname Anzu, No quiero ocasionarte mas daño, hare que creas que este fue el mejor sueño de tu vida"- pensó mientras veía que la chica estaba a punto de caerse, este evito su caída y después se la llevo en brazos.

En cuanto Anzu abrió los ojos observo que estaba en su cama, el día era soleado y todo parecía haber sido un sueño.

-¡Demonios!- grito Anzu mientras se levantaba -¡Otra vez tuve uno de esos extraños sueños en que besaba a Yami!- grito mientras se tapaba la cara.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Yugi esperando que despertara su amiga y después miro con enojo al espíritu.

-Muy bien ya me explicaste lo que sucedió y te perdone pero ahora resulta que no es la primera vez que besas a Anzu y después cierras su mente para que crea que fue un sueño- cruzo los brazos.

Este solo lo miro y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Perdóname Yugi, es inevitable- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ;D dejen su review con su opinión de este one-shot ;D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
